Devoir
As a part of the Rebellion, each Player Character has a commitment to a specific kind of Duty. This is his main focus, not just on a single mission, but in everything he does for the Alliance. It might be one of the driving factors for why he joined, or it could be the area of focus for which he has a particular talent. Whatever the reason for adopting this expression of Duty, it has become how he is judged in terms of his successful contributions to the effort to overthrow the Empire. Each character, depending on the size of the party, has a specific starting duty. As follows: 2 → 20 3 → 15 4 – 5 → 10 6+ → 5 You can reduce your duty, by increasing your experience, or starting credits, as follows: * +5 XP or +1,000c → -5 Duty * +10 XP or +2,500c → -10 Duty Here are the following Duties that you can choose from: * Combat Victory – The Player Character is driven to show that the Alliance can hold its own against Imperial forces in any troop vs. troop engagement. He wants to engage the Empire’s military – their best, whenever possible – and provide more victories for the Alliance to tout to the galaxy as proof it can ultimately win the war. This means daring raids, excellent tactics, and acquiring the best firepower possible. * Counter Intelligence – The PC knows that the survival of the Alliance depends upon its ability to hide from the Empire and avoid complete destruction at the hands of its overwhelming military superiority. To this end, he wants to hunt down and eliminate enemy agents and threats, feed false information to Imperial intelligence networks, and cover the movements of all Alliance assets from observation and reporting. * Intelligence – The PC knows that every victory hinges on knowing as much about the Empire’s military might and other assets as possible. He is driven to gather any and all potentially useful data, wishing to locate vital and vulnerable targets for Rebellion forces to strike at. He not only wants to know what the Imperial military factions are up to, but also the state of technological research, economic policies, and other aspects of Imperial strength. * Internal Security – The most dangerous threat to the Alliance comes from within its own ranks. Any Rebel soldier, operative, or ally could be an insidious threat waiting to take an action at a critical moment to bring entire operations crashing down, costing lives and assets. Knowing that vigilance against these threats is the truest form of devotion to the cause of the Alliance, the PC watches for any and all signs of betrayal. * Personnel – More than machines, credits or information, the people of the Alliance are the most important and vital assets there are, and the Player Character knows this. He is devoted to seeing to their safety, well-being, and capacity for success. No one should ever be left behind; the most successful mission might not achieve every goal, but they are successful nonetheless when no one dies. * Political Support – Every blaster, starfighter and thermal detonator in the galaxy is useless without the political will to truly challenge and overthrow Palpatine and his New Order. The Player Character undestands this all too well, and is determined to see to it that as many factions, systems and sectors as possible come to the side- and the aid – of the Alliance against the Empire. * Recruiting – Every engagement with the EMpire is a war of attrition, and that is a war the Rebellion simply cannot win. Nonetheless, more people must be found to serve, and they are needed in every capacity. Not only does the Alliance military need more soldiers and pilots, it needs more technicians, engineers, mechanics, scientists, doctors, slicers and just about every other kind of worker. This Player Character understands the risks of recruitment, as well as the needs, and is constantly on the lookout for allies who are both talented and trustworthy. * Resource Acquisition -There are never enough supplies to fully support those fighting against he juggernaut that is the Empire, and this PC knows it very well. He is determined to seek out new sources of raw materials, food, clothing, weapons, armor and equipment of all kinds. One spare crate of medpacs can save quite a few lives, and a handful of comlinks can mean the difference between success and failure on a mission. He will trade, beg, borrow, and steal anything for the cause. * Sabotage – The largest and most powerful military force in the history of the galaxy is also the most vulnerable to acts of destruction and asset denial. The PC is focused on sabotaging Imperial operations in whatever way possible, no matter what it is. * Space Superiority – To the PC, the war will ultimately be decided in the starts, and what the Alliance lacks in sheer numbers, it more than makes for in quality and tenacity of its pilots. * Tech Procurement – The way this PC sees it, stealing the best developments of the Empire is a crucial way to even the odds. * Support – Although he might not get the same amount of reward or recognition as the people he is helping, the PC has many more opportunities than his fellows to fulfill his Duty to the Rebellion. How to increase Duty : 10 for the adventure, +2 per completed objective tied directly to the PC's specific Duties.